No hay palabras
by Cristy-Potter
Summary: La guerra ha llegado a su fin, y Hermione relata como ha sido su final, desde la muerte de su mejor amigo hasta el enfrentamiento que tiene con Bellatrix Lestrange y Draco Malfoy. ¿Será este el final de su historia? Respuesta al reto del FBF Foro de los B


**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, sino a la multimillonaria de JKR, asi que no me llamen pidiéndome el tlf para dejárselos eh?? ejjejeje. En fin, que hago esto si ánimo de lucro, esperando que sea de vuestro agrado y disfrute.

Ahora bien, este fic va en respuesta del reto de **Si callo, reviento**, dejado en el Foro de los Bueno Fics. espero que te guste y que vaya cumpla con lo estipulado en el reto: _Dos personajes que no suelen entenderse muy bien se ven obligados a pasar una velada juntos. El problema es que por el motivo que sea, ambos están temporalmente mudos. La gracia es ver sus comportamientos, cómo reaccionan ante la situación, etc., así que no hagáis que simplemente se comuniquen por escrito y ya. No es que no se puedan comunicar así, pero describir bien qué hacen, cómo reaccionan, etc. _

** No hay palabras**

Hacía apenas 24 horas. 24 horas desde que todo había terminado, y en las cuales la oscuridad en el mundo había desaparecido. Sin embargo, ella revivía una y otra vez, la escena que marcaría un hito en la historia del mundo mágico: La Batalla final. Una lucha encarnizada entre Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter, en la que ambos pelearon con coraje, y llegaría a su fin con el mago oscuro asesinado. Podría parecer un final feliz. Pero el destino es caprichoso, y la vida se empeña en enseñarnos a base de golpes.

* * *

**Flask Back**

La cara exhausta de Harry dejaba entrever una gran sonrisa que irradiaba paz.

Finalmente había acabado con él. Con esa persona que se había dedicado a ligar su existencia a la suya propia, y que a lo largo de sus 17 años le había ido arrebatando todo lo que quería. Todo por lo que había luchado en su día. Primero fueron sus padres, a la corta edad de un año, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a guardar una imagen nítida de ellos. Después, su padrino Sirius, a quien había querido como un padre, y se le fue arrebatado cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero la lista no finalizaba ahí. No señor. Su mentor, Albus Dumbledore, era asesinado a manos de Snape a sangre fría hacía apenas un año; dejando al joven Potter sin rumbo fijo y desorientado, con la única certeza de que tenía que terminar con los Horrocruxes.

Sin embargo, Harry, Ron, algunos miembros del antiguo ED y yo, nos embarcamos en tan ardua tarea, y a lo largo de un año recorrimos cientos de lugares, donde tuvimos que hacer frente a condiciones adversas, tanto climatológicas como bélicas. Y recordando a estas últimas seme viene en mente la muerte de Neville.

Neville. Una de las personas a las que más había cambiado guerra. Jamás pensé verlo demostrar tanta entereza y fuerza. Incluso se convirtió en un pilar esencial en el grupo. Junto con Ron, ambos eran la fuerza moral que se necesitaba en los momentos de desasosiego. Ese brillo de esperanza que siempre lucía en la más tenebrosa de las oscuridades. Incitándonos a mirar siempre a delante, y contemplar al pasado tan solo para revivir los buenos momentos.

Pero las ironías de la cruda realidad, hicieron que la historia volviera a repetirse. Y tres días antes de la batalla final, durante una emboscada, Neville sufrió tantos crucios por parte de Bellatrix, que su corazón no pudo resistirlo y dejó de latir. Tal vez, su muerte fue mejor que la vida que mantienen sus padres. Al menos eso es lo que me digo al pensar en las propias palabras que me dijo en su día: _Prefiero morir a no recordar quien soy_.

Pese a que los demás integrantes del grupo habían sobrevivido a la encerrona de los mortífagos. La baja de Neville dejó una gran mella en el grupo, y nos sumió en un estado de pesimismo alarmante. Tanto que Harry, preocupado por el estado anímico de sus amigos y de la situación de la guerra en sí, decidió comunicarnos a Ron, y a mí, que quería acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas, para terminar con el sufrimiento de la gente a la que quería y apreciaba. Si bien, ya se había destruido seis de los siete Horrocruxes, ya solo nos quedaba Voldemort para dar por finalizada nuestra misión.

Y así, el famoso trío de Gryffindor nos embarcamos en la búsqueda del mago tenebroso. Sin embargo, sería éste quien daría antes con nosotros. Facilitándonos la tarea. Algo que

después de ver la cantidad de mortífagos que reían burlescamente por la osadía de esos tres "chiquillos" a enfrentarse al Lord Oscuro; nos hizo pensar que habíamos sido unos imprudentes al aventurarnos nosotros solos. Pero no por ello nos íbamos a dejar vencer fácilmente. Lucharíamos hasta dejar el último halo de vida frente al enemigo, y sobretodo, tanto Ron como yo, nos cercioraríamos de que Harry lograba vencer a Voldemort, aunque la vida se nos fuese en ello.

El enfrentamiento no terminó siendo tan desfavorable, ya que a penas 5 minutos después del inicio del mismo, la Orden del Fénix, junto con nuestros inseparables compañeros de viaje hicieron su aparición. Y pese a que intentamos convencer a éstos últimos de que huyesen, nos sonrieron con calidez y negaron rotundamente, alegando que no habían luchado tanto como para dejarnos solos con la guinda del pastel. Ante semejante acto tan bonito, no pudimos evitar que un sentimiento cálido se instalase en nuestros estómagos. Inundándonos de fuerza y energía.

Y así fue como poco a poco el número de enemigos fue disminuyendo notoriamente; desafortunadamente también se vio afectado el de los nuestros. Pero el hecho que dio un giro brusco en la evolución de ese encuentro sería el asesinato de Ginny Weasley a manos de Lucius Malfoy, mediante la maldición imperdonable. Todo bajo los ojos impotentes del joven Potter que observó caer el cuerpo inerte al suelo, después de que el haz de luz verde golpease en su pecho.

Pareció que el tiempo se había detenido, para mi mejor amigo. Pero después de mirar con lágrimas en los ojos a su ex-novia tendida en el suelo y con la mirada perdida. Ese vacío que se había instalado en la boca del estómago, se vio sustituido por la rabia y el odio. Y quien mejor víctima para desquitarse que Voldemort, el principal causante de toda aquella situación.

Tras media hora de lucha intensa, y en un descuido, el mago tenebroso se vio desarmado. Fue entonces cuando Harry le mandó la maldición imperdonable, dejando la escena en completo silencio. Todos. Mortífagos. Aurores. Miembros de la Orden, y demás, se quedaron mirando como el gran Lord Voldemort caía a cámara lenta al frío suelo, con una expresión de asombro grabada en sus facciones,

Después del contacto del cuerpo inerte con el suelo, sucedieron muchas cosas a la vez: vítores de alegría, sonidos de desapariciones por parte de los mortífagos… pero una última maldición imperdonable. Una que terminaría con una lucha de tantos años por la supervivencia. Por el que se convertiría en sinónimo de Libertad. Una que se llevó la vida de mi mejor amigo.

Fue Bellatrix Lestrange, que dar crédito a la muerte de su amo, se giró, ante mis propios ojos, para apuntar al asesino de quien había sido su maestro. Y allí se encontraba Harry , cansado y libre de la carga que lo había perseguido durante tantos años, agachado junto al cuerpo de Ginny. Abrazándola, en un vano intento de fundirse con ella. De que en parte, con esa cercanía el dolor que sentía se viese disipado.

Tal vez fue por eso que me pareció vislumbrar una sonrisa cuando escuchó la maldición dirigirse a él. Seguramente ansiaba reunirse con Ginny, con sus padres, con Dumbledore y con Sirius. Estoy convencida de que en aquel preciso instante no había nada que le retuviese en este mundo, y por eso miró con buena cara a la muerte, instándola a que le indicase el camino.

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Ahora, frente a su cuerpo inerte dentro del ataúd, quiero pensar que lo ha conseguido. Que por fin está disfrutando de esa felicidad que se le ha negado en esta vida; y que lo hace junto al calor de sus seres queridos. Espero que se acuerde de Ron y de mí. En estos momentos siento el cálido brazo del pelirrojo sobre mis hombros. Dándome fuerzas para seguir adelante. Para luchar por que se recuerde a Harry Potter como el gran héroe que es, y para acabar con esos forajidos mortífagos que se esconden por ahí.

Aunque en estos momentos el dolor, y ese gran vacío que tengo en el estómago, me han dejado sin lágrimas que derramar. Tengo la garganta reseca, y los ojos hinchados debido al llanto. No se cuanto tiempo podré seguir aquí de pie. Observando a los caídos. Entre ellos muchos conocidos. _Demasiados, para mí_. Ginny reposa junto a él. Estoy segura de que ella también estará feliz de haber muerto así. Junto a él. Al lado del amor de su vida. Aunque para ser sinceros, creo que ésta le fue injusta, al no haberles brindado ni el tiempo, ni las condiciones adecuadas para que hubiesen disfrutado de ese sentimiento que les unía.

Ron me conduce a una silla cercana. Al levantar la vista me doy cuenta de que la pequeña sala donde se ofrece el velatorio está casi vacía en estos instantes. Sin embargo, miles de velas rojas y mensajes rodean toda la capilla donde están los cuerpos de Harry y Ginny. Son mensajes de agradecimiento llegados de todas partes. Habrá cientos. Quizá miles. Plagados de halagos y palabras llenas de sinceridad y emoción ante el sacrificio del Niño-que-vivió o el Elegido, como a algunos le gustaba llamarlo. Es curioso como varios de los que he leído se lamentan por no haber tenido fe en Harry, y que le dan las gracias por haberse entregado y luchado por cada uno de ellos.

Ahora suspiro sonoramente al recordar nuestras conversaciones durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. En ellas nos imaginábamos comprándonos una casa cerca los unos de los otros, para así, algún día ver jugar a nuestros hijos juntos, y poder recordar con nostalgia esos malos tiempos que vivíamos por aquel entonces. Pero una vez más la vida es cruel. Te golpea una y otra vez. Hace que tropieces y no quieras volver a levantarte. Pero siempre hay algo que te empuja. O mejor dicho. Alguien.

Siento como ese alguien aprieta mi mano y acentúa un poco más el abrazo que tiene sobre mí. Me contempla con sus ojos celestes intentado transmitirme paz, y diciendo sin palabras:_ Todo va a salir bien. Saldremos adelante_. Y yo me limito a sonreírle cabizbaja. Sinceramente en estos momentos no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea el pasado. Buscando quizás, una buena justificación para el destino. Para el por qué han sido tantos los inocentes que han perdido la vida en este guerra, sin ni siquiera haberles dado tiempo a disfrutar y vivir las buenas cosas de la vida.

Pero una vez más llego a la conclusión de que la ésta es como el viento. Llega, te acaricia, incluso te puede pegar, pero cuando menos te lo esperas se va. Así sin más, tal y como llegó. Por eso me siento afortunada de tener a Ron a mi lado. Hace tiempo me vengo replanteando mantener una relación con él, y estoy segura de que ambos nos daremos una oportunidad en cuanto nos recuperemos un poco de shock en el que estamos inmersos ahora mismo.

Recuesto mi cabeza sobre su hombro, sin soltar mi agarre con su mano estrechamente entrelazada. Ron lleva su mano libre a mi pelo, y me acaricia con ternura, susurrando palabras reconfortantes para mis oídos y mi dañado corazón. No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre consigue que me evada durante unos instantes, y que piense en él. Sólo en él. Es entonces cuando un sentimiento cálido va dejando de lado al vacío de mi corazón, y me insta a mirar Ron como mi salvación. Cual salvavidas.

- Voy a ir por un poco de comida. No hemos tomado nada desde hace horas. – Poco a poco se incorpora, y siento como el frío, y un sentimiento de soledad me inundan. – Tranquila. No voy a tardar mucho, y nos hará bien. – Me da un cálido beso en la frente y me revuelve un poco el cabello con gesto divertido. Lástima que su sonrisa dure poco. Le veo mirar de reojo el féretro de su hermana junto al de Harry, y observo como traga saliva, y sus ojos se oscurecen por la tristeza.

- Seguro que están bien. – digo en un susurro, apenas dos pasos por detrás de él. Se gira y me mira conmovido, y veo una pequeña sonrisa asomar por sus labios.

- Lo sé. – introduce sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica raída, y suspira fuertemente, en un intento de guardar la compostura y recomponerse frente a mí. – Ahora vuelvo. No te vayas ¿Eh? – me dice en tono burlesco, mientras yo me limito a asentir.

Hace apenas unos segundos que se ha marchado, pero el eco de unos pasos hace que me gire con una sonrisa, ya que no esperaba que volviese tan pronto. Pero mi sonrisa se ve congelada al observar al autor, o mejor dicho, autores de los pasos: Bellatrix Lestrange y Draco Malfoy.

La mortífaga causante de la muerte de mi mejor amigo me mira con desdén y cierra la puerta. Para instantes después apuntarme con la varita.

- Silencius. – El hechizo me impacta de lleno, y aunque saco la varita he intento contraatacar, sé que es caso imposible dado que no aprendí a realizar hechizos no verbales.

- Así es como deberías haber estado toda tu asquerosa vida sangre-sucia. – Se regocija con voz chillona e histérica. Observo a Malfoy, y me sorprende verlo mirando la situación nervioso e inquieto, justo al lado de la puerta. Miro a Bellatrix con un intenso odio, y cojo una de las sillas más cercanas y se la tiro. Esperando que eso me haga ganar algo de tiempo, y que Ron vuelva. - ¿Crees que con eso me vas a hacer algo estúpida? – Grita fuera de sí, después de haber evitado por los pelos el impacto. – He venido a terminar con el trabajo que mi Señor no pudo hacer. – Veo como se relame los labios saboreando una pronta y rápida victoria. Algo que no estoy dispuesta a brindarle por las buenas.

Ahora soy yo la que la mira con superioridad, y con un gesto de las manos la incito a que proceda, que no le tengo miedo, ni a ella ni ninguno de sus compañeros de profesión. Ante mi osadía parece enfurecerse aún más.

- ¿Quieres jugar sangre-sucia? – Sonríe maquiavélicamente, mientras recorta las distancias. Siento como el corazón me late a mil por hora, y que mi final está próximo. Sólo un milagro me podría sacar de ésta. Y precisamente ese milagro tendría que venir de manos de mi archi-enemigo Draco Malfoy, ya que dudo que Ron lograse llegar a tiempo, y mucho menos cuando ha ido en busca de comida

Retrocedo un par de pasos hasta que mi espalda hace contacto con el féretro de Harry. Ya no tengo a donde huir. Y Bellatrix sonríe satisfecha, cual predador frente a su presa. El miedo y el pánico se instalan en mis venas. Me hubiese gustado morir de otra forma. No así. Sin poder tan siquiera defenderme como la bruja que soy. No puedo evitar que me tiemblan las rodillas, y las lágrimas amenazan con salir por mis ojos. Aun así le sostengo la mirada a la muerte. La miro de frente porque no le quiero dar el placer de que vea el miedo en mis ojos. Aunque así lo sienta, no le pienso dar ese gusto.

- Cruc…

- Silencius. – Me quedo asombrada al ver como Bellatrix es interrumpida por su sobrino, quien la ha enmudecido, y puedo contemplar como el rostro del joven Malfoy luce más pálido de lo habitual, y mira aterrorizado a su tía, que se ha girado a él. – Yo… yo… - intenta en vano dar una justificación a lo que acaba de hacer. Pero parece que él también ha enmudecido. Por un instante creo está presa del pánico, pero cuando agita su varita (en dirección a Bellatrix) y nada sale de ella, se confirman mis sospechas de que su tía lo ha silenciado con un hechizo no-verbal.

La sonrisa de Bellatrix se ensancha al caminar hacia su sobrino, que retrocede hasta chocar con la puerta. Juraría escuchar sus dientes castañear del miedo ante la proximidad de la mortífaga, que ahora mismo le apunta directamente al corazón mientras que con el dedo índice le hace gestos de negación, mientras señala el escudo que lleva el chico en el pecho, y a su cara cetrina. Apostaría 1000 galeones a que intenta decirle que lo que acaba de hacer no es propio de un Slytherin, y mucho menos de un Malfoy.

La mujer le arrebata de un golpe la varita al rubio y se la parte en dos, ante la mirada atónita y aterrada del chico. Le cruza la cara con una gran bofetada que deja sus dedos marcados en almejilla del chico y sonríe con suficiencia. Posteriormente le amenaza con el dedo en un gesto claro de _Así te estarás quieto, estúpido_ . Con un movimiento de cabeza le ordena tomar asiento en una de las sillas situadas al fondo de la sala. Orden que acata Malfoy de inmediato, no sin dar un par de tropiezos antes de llegar a su destino, debido al estado e nerviosismo en el que se encuentra.

La perversa mirada de Bellatrix se clava de nuevo en mis ojos. Siento como si mi corazón quisiera dejar de latir a cada paso que ella da en mi dirección. Ahora soy yo quien se siente presa del pánico y no reacciona. Algo que parece alentar más a la mortífaga, que sonríe más ampliamente, mientras juega con la varita en su mano derecha. Seguramente pensando qué método me hará más larga la agonía, y aumentará así su deleite.

Cuando está a apenas una par de pasos de mí, me examina de arriba abajo con desprecio, pero cuando vuelve a clavar sus ojos en los míos le devuelvo la mirada con la misma, o mayor intensidad, y le escupo en la cara. La veo torcer el gesto y quitarse con repulsión mi saliva, para a continuación abalanzarse sobre mí cuello con ambas manos; dejando en segundo plano la varita, y al parecer olvidando que era una bruja y que lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo lo podía haber echo con magia.

Siento como me falta el aire y seme nubla la vista. Forcejeo para librarme de su fuerte agarre pero me es imposible. Me fallan las fuerzas, y el oxígeno comienza a faltarle a mi cerebro. Sé que estoy próxima a perder la conciencia de mis sentidos y simplemente me dejo llevar por esa paz que comienza a inundar mi cuerpo. Pienso en Harry. En Ginny. Y también en Neville. Estoy segura de que ellos me darán la bienvenida allí donde quiera que estén.

Pero justo cuando parece que esa sensación inunda cada partícula de mi ser. El aire parece inundar desesperadamente mis pulmones sedientos del rico oxígeno. Respiro entrecortadamente y noto que estoy en el suelo. Alguien me está zarandeando suavemente e intenta incorporarme. Al abrir los ojos observo con sorpresa el rostro desencajado de Malfoy, quien suspira aliviado.

Busco en sus ojos una explicación a lo sucedido, y con un movimiento de cabeza me señala el cuerpo inerte de Bellatrix a escasos centímetros de donde yo me encuentro. Parece tener un gran golpe en la cabeza, ya que tiene un charco de sangre alrededor de esa parte de su anatomía.

Me ayuda a terminar de incorporarme y con el entrecejo fruncido miro los ojos grises de la persona que hasta hacía a penas unos minutos había sido mi enemigo, y que acababa de pasar a ser mi salvador. El susodicho, Draco Malfoy, se limita a encogerse de hombros, y su mirada va a parar a algo situado detrás de mí. Cuando me giro veo los cuerpos de Harry y Ginny, y creo que eso lo explica todo. No hacen falta las palabras en estos momentos. El hecho de que me haya salvado esta noche, parecía ser una disculpa por no haber podido salvar la vida de ellos. Por no haber escogido el camino indicado cuando aún estaba a tiempo.

Sin esperarlo noto como su fría mano se posa en mi mejilla, en lo que parece ser un gesto cariñoso. Malfoy sonríe con melancolía y un atisbo de culpabilidad mientras mira mis ojos, y yo me limito a asentir con la cabeza; ya que recuerdo que él perdió a su madre durante la guerra, y sé, que en cierto modo comparte algo de mi tristeza.

- ¡¡¡¡Hermione¿Estás ahí? – Es Ron golpeando la puerta de la sala. Miro asustada a Malfoy, pidiéndole que se vaya, que desaparezca, porque no quiero saber lo que sería capaz de hacer el pelirrojo si lo ve en aquella habitación y en semejante escena.

El rubio también se ha puesto nervioso, seguramente nuestros pensamientos son los mismos en estos instantes. Ironías de la vida, Malfoy y yo, de acuerdo por una vez en la vida (valga la redundancia). Se lleva un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio, y me guiña un ojo, en un gesto que pretende decir: i Será nuestro secreto /i Lo observo con el entrecejo fruncido porque no sé cómo pretende escapar de aquí. ¿Qué estará planeando?

Pero no tuve que esperar mucho más para averiguarlo, y tras una última mirada cabizbaja a los dos cuerpos que yacían tras de mí, el joven Malfoy desapareció. Justo en el instante que Ron irrumpe en la habitación.

* * *

Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado y sea de su agrado, como dije al principio este es un dic basado en un reto del Foro de los Buenos Fics, propuesto por **Si callo, reviento** espero que si se pasa por aquí sea de su agrado.

La verdad es que ha sido escrito en un momento de arrebatadora inspiración, y puede que la redacción y la ortografía no sean ni por asomo perfectas. De todos modos espero que se haya captado la esencia.

Un beso y gracias por haber leído.

PD: aceptaré gustosa cualquier tipo de comentario que quieran dejar.

Cristy


End file.
